


They Say Love Hurts - They Never Said It Wasn't Sexy

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast!Hank, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rough Sex, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, bottom!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: Basically, Hank and Alex have sex up against the wall in the bunker. But Hank is so much bigger than Alex that he ends up crushing him. Alex thoroughly enjoys the sex, but he does get crushed between a concrete wall and Hank, so he's hurt (say, something with his ribs? I don't know specifically what injuries would result from crushing). Cue panicked!Hank and some H/C on both sides (Alex calming Hank down, Hank to Alex because Alex is in pain).</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Love Hurts - They Never Said It Wasn't Sexy

Alex gasps as his back comes into contact with the cool steel of the bunker's wall. He lets his jaw fall open, chest heaving as he desperately tries to catch his breath. Hank is pressed up against him, the heat of his body contrasting with the outside temperature and making Alex dizzy. Alex tangles his fingers in Hank's fur.  
  
"Hank." He gasps, not knowing what he wants to say but unable to keep the former brunette's name from passing his lips. Hank's hands rush over his body, one gripping his thigh and pulling until Alex's hole is visible. His other hand quickly ventures back and the blonde whines as he's penetrated. His head falls back against the wall with a thud and his adam's apple bobs.  
  
Hank growls, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? I just-" He trails off, grunting as Alex brings his other leg up and around.  
  
"Fuck me." Alex gasps, "Just shut the hell up and fuck me."  
  
Hank snarls, jamming a second finger into his boyfriend. Alex groans in frustration, "Christ Hank, I'm ready. Just hurry the hell up and put your goddamn cock in me!"  
  
Hank shudders, his dick jumping at Alex's desperate demand. But he still has enough sense not to grant Alex's request, "Can't. I'd tear you apart."  
  
Alex whines, letting his head fall back against the wall, "You're fingering me with nothing but spit. I can take a little pain."  
  
Hank frowns, slipping in a third finger. Alex gasps, fingers tightening in Hank's mane, " _Fuck_."  
  
"You have such a filthy mouth, you know that?" Hank asks, nipping at Alex's lips. Alex groans, dick leaking onto Hank's stomach, obviously agreeing. Hank smirks, moving his mouth to Alex's ear, "You like that, huh? You like when I tell you what a dirty boy you are?"  
  
Alex nods quickly, blinking hard, "Y-yeah. God, Hank, I'm ready.  _Please._ "  
  
Hank twists his fingers, making Alex groan and thrust down onto them. He stretches a few more times before pulling them free and positioning himself. He almost pushes in before stopping himself with a mental head slap, "Lube. There's no way you can take me with just spit, Alex. Fingers are one thing, but-"  
  
Hank starts to put Alex back on his feet but before he can the blond thrusts down hard, impaling himself with nothing to slick the way. Hank gasps and Alex screams, tightening his legs around the taller boy's waist, "Oh God! Oh Yes! Hank, fuck!"  
  
Hank struggles to catch his breath and regain his footing, "Holy crap, Alex. Give a guy some warning!"  
  
"Shut up and fuck me like you mean it." Alex responds, wrapping his arms around Hank's neck and clearly proud of himself.  
  
The taller boy readjusts his grip and smashes a kiss against Alex's lips, "I plan to."  
  
Hank lifts Alex up slightly before slamming the shorter boy down, driving a howl from the blond. He smirks in satisfaction as Alex's eyes roll back in bliss. Hank repeats the action, moving at a pace that frustrates Alex just because it makes him hot. Alex lets him for a minute or so before yanking on Hank's fur, "F-faster!"   
  
Hank snarls at the demand, but doesn't comply. He keeps driving in with hard, slow thrusts, pulling out gently just to make Alex beg, "You're such a greedy boy, aren't 'cha? You'll do whatever it takes to get me inside of you, taking you."  
  
Alex moans, rocking back to meet every one of Hank's thrusts just that much harder, "Y-yeah, 'm just a slut for you. Fuck, Hank, you feel so good!"  
  
Hank grins, readjusting his hands on Alex's hips. He's amazed at how small Alex seems now. Hank wasn't exactly little before, but seeing his paws on Alex's body, dwarfing him? It does things to Hank. He starts moving a little faster.  
  
Alex moans his approval, pulling Hank to him and burying his face in his fur.  
  
"No. Wanna see you." Hank says, pushing Alex back against the wall. The blonde lets out a grunt as Hank's body follows, pinning him in place.  
  
"Hank!" Alex cries out and Hank snarls, snapping his hips faster. Alex's voice is usually so deep and rough. He loves making the other boy lose it, loves hearing him forget the tough guy exterior and just let loose. There's something about knowing that he's the only one who can make Alex sound like this, so wanton and needy and-  
  
"Hank!"  
  
Panicked?  
  
Hank snaps back to awareness and feels Alex frantically pushing at his chest. He instantly backs off, nearly dropping the blond in the process and yeah, not exactly gonna get points for boyfriend of the year with that move. Alex gasps desperately and just when Hank is about to have a panic attack, he pulls him into a kiss.  
  
Hank's eyes widen in confusion, but Alex just keeps rutting against him and the stimulation is enough to distract him from the fear he'd just felt. He moves away from the wall, bringing Alex with him and pulls out.  
  
Alex starts to protest but Hank flips him around and sets him on his hands and knees, driving right back in. Alex grunts, rolls his hips with each thrust. He comes shortly after with a cry of Hank's name. Hank drives in fast and hard, not wanting to be left behind and he finally follows Alex over the edge with a roar.  
  
Recovering quickly - another benefit of his transformation - Hank pulls out and helps Alex roll over. Alex smiles up at him dazedly and reaches up to scratch behind one of Hank's ears. Hank purrs and Alex uses his new grip to pull him down into a kiss. Hank goes willingly, careful not to fall on the other boy, but the second his body touches Alex, Alex hisses.  
  
Hank sits back instantly, "Alex?"  
  
Alex shakes his head, "I'm good, man."  
  
Hank frowns, "Alex, did I hurt you?"  
  
"It's nothing, Hank. Just a little sore." Alex grins and Hank brings his hand to the other boy's chest and presses down gently. Alex groans, slapping Hank's paw away, "What the hell man?"  
  
Hank's jaw drops, "Holy shit."  
  
Alex's eyes widen upon hearing the scientist curse but Hank is totally not concerned with proper language right now because, "I think I cracked your ribs!"  
  
Alex frowns down at his chest, "Huh. Gonna have trouble explaining that one."  
  
Hank looks down at the blond in shock, "Are you serious? Alex, I could have killed you! I could have-"  
  
"And it would have been the best possible way to die. As it is, I'm fine. And it was kind of hot."  
  
"Alex, I-" Hank continues until Alex's words catch up with him, "Wait, what?"  
  
Alex grins, "You just fucked me so hard I broke a rib."  
  
"Cracked." Hank amends, because Alex may think it's hot but Hank doesn't think he wants to brag about severely injuring his boyfriend, and there's a big difference between the two.  
  
Alex rolls his eyes, "Whatever. It's fucking hot either way."  
  
"It-  _What?_ " Hank scrunches his face up in confusion.  
  
Alex shakes his head, "Doesn't matter. Just be ready for round two in a few minutes."  
  



End file.
